Arthrosis of mammals including human beings is always in danger of being easily inflamed or physically broken from mechanical stimulus caused by daily body movements or exercise. Factors of damage in the arthrosis (hereinafter referred to as “Articular Disorder”) are contagion, external injuries, allergies, abnormal metabolic processes, obesity, blood circulation disorders or the like. It has been pointed out that Articular Disorder rates increase with advancing age. Articular Disorder is becoming one of the more serious social problems among Japan's recent aging population.
Articular Disorder generally is accompanied by inflammation. Therefore, many cases of A.D. are now treated with an anti-inflammatory agent.